Bah Humbug
by kashiangel07
Summary: Christmas has never had a meaning to Sesshomaru but maybe he just needs a push in the right direction. Two-shot crack fic.
1. Welcome Home Scrooge

Well, Marry Christmas. I wanted to get this up before but it took me so long to do it. I'm actually still not done. I was typing so much to it that it should become a two-shot. I'll have the next part up sometime soon but it won't be later on today (being that it's 1:00 where I am). I got Christmasy things to do with my family so it should be up probably Friday or Saturday.

I know that there would be tons and tons of mistakes on here being that I kinda rushed to try and update before Christmas and I would say that I'll fix them later but I know I won't so just bare with me.

Anywho, have a wonderful and safe holiday and a happy New Years. Hopefully I'll be updating some of my other stories soon too. 'Friends With Benefits' for one and 'What Luck' too because I finally found inspiration to get the next chapter done.

* * *

**Bah Humbug **

It was official. Sesshomaru hated Christmas. It was always so cold, people weren't deserving of their gifts or always begging for more, and to top it all off he was alone…once again. No, he wasn't the one dumped, as if that would ever happen. The demoness that he had been taking out for what must have been two months decided to show her true colors.

He believed that their relationship could have probably survived a few more months but he decided to end it early when he made the mistake of going with the wench for last minute Christmas shopping. He knew he should have said no, or at least lied, any excuse to not go but went anyway pushing away his instincts that kept barking at him to turn away.

The mall was crowded with dozens of people. Dozens and dozens of loud people aggressively moving from one store to the next before everything was either gone or closed. He thought many times to turn away while he was still close to the entrance but the tugging of his arm told him that he gotten himself in this mess and he was going to have to deal with it.

She dragged him around attempting to clue him in on what she wanted for Christmas and each thing more expensive than the last. He had enough and took his arm back from her and turned away to leave. When she tried to get him to come back, he told her that it wasn't going to work because she's nothing but a gold digging whore and left. She had always wanted something or another from him but he couldn't take it anymore.

He was tired of hearing the same thing from each girl he's been with during the holidays and each year he broke up with them having no regrets. His holidays were ruined anyway, he may as well ruin someone else's.

On top of all of that, he was forced to go to that ridiculous Christmas party that his father always intended to have.

'_Then after the holidays pass, I can say to hell with it all and just stay home by myself.'_ He thought already setting plans for next year. He decided to refuse his father's demand to meet at the mansion just to watch everyone get drunk off eggnog and sing carols off key.

Sesshomaru hadn't been back at the mansion since he started college eight years ago and hasn't looked back since. He preferred his solitary life with the occasional few women that he allowed the privilege to temporally be part of. He was free to live as he pleased and didn't have to deal with the annoyance that is his father and younger half-brother. He ignored the pleas that he gotten in the past years but his father threatened to not give him anything ever again if he didn't come this time, Christmas present or anything else asked. Sesshomaru decided to go this time and if it sucked like he knew it would, then he simply won't go again.

"It would be a miracle if the old dog could convince me to come back again." Sesshomaru said to himself as he drove down the long twisted driveway to the estate.

He would have to watch his back though, Toga was always thinking up of schemes that could wind him in more trouble than expected.

_**~HOHOHO~**_

"Joy to the world, my teacher's dead.

I barbequed her head!

What happened to her body,

I flushed it down the potty

And round and round it goes

And round and round it goes

And round and round and round it GOES!"

"Will you shut the hell up already!" Yelled the disgruntled hanyou.

The young raven-haired woman who was singing while helping him decorate the large tree in the equally large living room paused to glare at him.

"Don't blame me for being in the Christmas spirit. You know I always sing carols, especially when decorating." She said before she picked up the tinsel to string around the tree.

"It ain't the singin' Kagome. I tolerate your singin' it's just that you've been singin' it **all day**. You're drivin' me nuts!" Inuyasha ranted but calmed himself when he heard the faint sounds of cracking. He had a delicate glass ornament in his hand. If he broke it, he would guarantee that there would be nothing for him under the tree. Most of the ornaments were antique and his mother would kill him if he mistakenly destroyed one.

He set the ornament on the tree before saying, "Plus if you're gonna sing something', sing it right."

Kagome rolled her eyes and snorted before saying, "There's no fun in that. Singing the same thing every year, don't you think it's nice for a change."

"Not when that change involves tryin' to make my ears bleed."

After saying that, Kagome flicked a bit of tensil to his face and he growled lightly at her causing her to giggle.

_**~HOHOHO~**_

Sesshomaru stood in front of the large marble mansion definitely not wanting to go in but he couldn't push the feeling to leave. He had a strange feeling about this visit and couldn't tell if it was good or bad. Either way, he was sure that something was going to happen. He decided, even though it would make him feel like a coward later, he didn't think that he could be in the presence of so many holly jolly fools.

The inu turned on his heels and took one step before…

"Ah, Sesshomaru my boy, you came just in time to help decorate the house." A deep but energetic voice bellowed out from behind him.

The taiyoukai inwardly cringed and stopped walking before he said threw his teeth, "Hello to you too father."

Toga slapped him hard on the back making him stumble from the force of it. "Aw, what kind of a greeting is that for your old man that you haven't seen in nearly a decade."

The elder demon then wrapped his arms around his son in a crushing bear hug. Sesshomaru could feel his ribs cracking from the force. Who knew the old dog still had this kind of strength. Sesshomaru suppressed the growl that wanted to get out knowing that it would only make the demon squeeze him more.

He closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten in his head knowing that it would take that long for the old fool to let him go.

'_1...2...3...**giggle**…5... Wait a minute, did I just hear a giggle?' _Sesshomaru thought as he heard the noise again. He hasn't heard that particular siren's sound since the night of his going away party. He groaned hoping that it was someone, anyone other than the woman he knew that giggle belonged to.

He opened his eyes slowly and to his horror, there stood his half-bother with a camera in his hand and the giggling woman in the doorway.

The gods must hate him.

The gods only keep him on earth to laugh at him.

The gods are seriously twisted as he suspects that this day will not go well.

The one woman who could actually make him feel **anything** was standing there, happy as ever. Unintentionally he took notice of her dress, the black furry snow boots and her tight blue jeans that curved along with her hips. They've gotten a bit wider in his absence. His eyes then traveled up to the green and red striped sweater.

'_That tight green and red striped sweater.'_

It looked as if she got the thing a few years ago or shrunk in the wash from how it fit on her. It kept rising up showing her flat abdomen with every movement and oh, how it squeezed her obviously large breast together that begged him to be set free.

He must have been staring far too long because when he decided to look at her round, apple shaped face under a Santa hat, she held a blush as her gaze went to anywhere other than him. One arm went over her chest while the other pulled the bottom of her sweater down. He would have smiled at her innocence if it weren't going to make his father and brother think that there was something wrong with him. There must be something wrong for him to agree to come in the first place.

"Well don't give your brother and Kagome the silent treatment, go give them a hug." Toga said as he finally let his son go.

Inuyasha's face held a look of disgust as he said, "No hugs for me thanks." Then he turned back to go inside the house.

Toga looked to the girl that lingered as he forced Sesshomaru to walk in the house. "Well my little Keggy, how's about sharing some of your holiday cheer." He patted Sesshomaru's back again for emphasis.

The younger inu turned to glare at his father, he could tell that he was up to something now. He only pats his back more than once when he's brewing up trouble. He felt a growl bubble up from within him only to freeze when a pair of slender arms and warm body pressed up against his own. He slowly looked down to see raven hair and automatically wanted to burry his nose in it. He probably would have to if the faint clicking of a camera that cought his attention.

"This would make a great Christmas card to send to your family ay Keggy." Toga said with a grin.

Kagome detached herself from Sesshomaru, something that had him feeling cold, and walked over to his father to look at the image on the digital camera. She smiled brightly and nodded her head telling him that it would make a perfect card. Then the two left Sesshomaru standing there alone as if he had never came. He sighed and reluctantly followed them.

"Sesshomaru? Why I'm so surprised to see you join us this year." The voice of his stepmother, Izayoi, came to his ears when he went past the kitchen. The small woman came up to him and hugged him before stepping out at arms lengths to look at him,

"You haven't changed a bit, but you are handsome as ever. Then again you are a demon and your father's son at that." She said with a smile.

Sesshomaru looked at her as well, she had a few grey hairs in her long ebony tresses but besides that, she looked just the same as he last saw her thanks to the mating mark from his father.

"Hello Izayoi." Sesshomaru said to the woman. She was not his mother and he would never call her so but he did respect her. Any woman should be respected having to deal with the unruly wildness that is his brother.

"I'm glad that you could make it, oh I feel like our family is complete now. Come on, you could help decorate the living room with Yasha and Kagome."

'_Oh yippee.'_ He thought sarcastically with an inwardly eye roll.

_**~HOHOHO~**_

"Dashing through the stores

As Christmas comes our way

Looking for some gifts

To make everybody's day

Got to hit those stores

Have to push and shove

Trying to get everything

For everyone I love.

OH! Christmas shopping Christmas shopping

I dread it for my own sake

It would be the top most hated thing

If it wasn't for fruit cake!"

"Will you kill me now?" Inuyasha pleaded to the gods with hands together.

"If you didn't like it so much, why did you let me finish singing it?" Kagome asked as she hung an ornament on the tree.

"Forgive me for being curious about it, now I hate that I let you sing it." Inuyasha groaned as he handed her another ornament.

Kagome huffed and said as she put that decoration on the tree, "Well at least I stopped singing the other one unless you would like for me to continue. Joy to the…"

"NO, please no. I just might try and drown myself along with that teacher's head in that toilet in order to never hear it again."

Kagome decided to hum the rest of her second song to alleviate her hanyou friend this time as she decorated more of the tree.

Sesshomaru stood around the entrance of the living room against the wall listing to her singing. His heartbeat sped just a little as her gentle voice wrapped around his ears. This time he let a small smile escape, it seems that she still liked to make a joke out of carols. She had been a friend of the family for a long time since her father and his father were business partners. He never realized his feelings for her until he left.

He would have gladly taken her as his own but he felt that he couldn't. She was always around the half-breed. ALWAYS. She also never talked to him. Sure, he was always quiet but whenever he was in the same room with her, the atmosphere was always awkward and she would look away from him as if he disgusted her. Also, he always teased Inuyasha and she would always defend the hanyou. It only strengthened his resolve that she felt nothing for him and that there would never be anything between them. There was no need to go after something that he could never possess.

"Ay, ice bastard either stop stalkin' us or help us." He heard Inuyasha's voice call him out. He cursed under his breath for allowing himself to be caught but stepped into their view calm and composed as ever.

"So are you helpin' or are you too high and mighty to do any kind of work?"

He wanted to say no.

"Inu, don't be silly, of course he's going to help. Aren't you Sesshy?" Kagome asked sweetly.

He was going to say no.

"Yes."

Damn it! What the hell was wrong with him?

Kagome cheerfully skipped to him, wrapped her arms around one of his, and tried her best to drag him in. He ignored the thought of how annoying this was going to be along with the feeling of having her breast pressing against his arm.

"Now, because you are so tall, you can reach up to the higher part of the tree." Kagome said as she handed him an ornament.

Sesshomaru was never one to decorate trees, he saw no point in it. They would do all of this work in getting the tree home and fixing it up only to take it down a few days after. For some reason, it didn't matter as their hands brushed for a brief moment when she handed him the ornament.

"And where would you like for me to put it?" He asked not sure where exactly to put it, he wasn't sure if there were specific places for each one being that he never took part in this task. Izayoi used to for the most part while they were younger. Their father passed the responsibility to Inuyasha and him but he refused to do it so he enlisted Kagome to help.

Kagome looked thoughtful as she eyed he tree. After a moment, she then said as she pointed up, that damnable sweater rode up on her body.

"Sesshomaru, did you hear me?"

The demon in question shook his head mentally, clearing his mind of any thoughts that started to form from seeing a bit of her skin.

"What?" He didn't mean to ask, it just slipped out.

"Are you okay Sesshomaru, you goin' deaf or somethin'?" Inuyasha asked as he eyed his brother.

Sesshomaru was about to growl at him. How dare the whelp think that his superior hearing was failing? The warning never escaped him because of the warm body that pressed against his side and captured his arm again.

"Come on Sesshy, put the ornament on the tree." Kagome told him, eyes full of glee.

He sighed and put the ornament on the tree in the spot that Kagome told him. This went on for a few minutes, Kagome would hum her song as she told Sesshomaru where to put the next decoration while the brothers glared at each other. Eventually Inuyasha left to go see if his friends arrived yet leaving the two alone. They completed the tree together in surprisingly comfortable silence and stood back to look at their work.

"You know," Kagome started breaking their silence, "after all the times I've decorated a tree over here, I don't think that I've ever seen it look so beautiful."

There was another moment of silence then, "Would you expect anything less from me?"

She was surprised that he spoke, he was too, but she pushed it away as she laughed. "No I know to never expect anything less from you."

He let a small smile show as he looked at the tree once again, she tilted her head to the side. "It's missing one thing though."

She then bounced to a box that held some of the ornaments and pulled something out. It was a beautiful gold and glass star. It was one of the things left by his mother. He would often sit in the room alone to admire it when he was younger.

Kagome came back to him and said, "I want to put it up but I can't reach. Yasha always helped me but since he's not here…"

She couldn't finish what she was saying as she turned away. Suddenly she felt hands at the side of her waist and was slowly lifted her up. She looked back at Sesshomaru and her eyes widened seeing his smile, she would have missed it completely if she wasn't that close to him.

"Well?" Was all he said as he motioned his head to the tree.

She looked from him, to the tree, then to the star and laughed embarrassingly as she knew what he meant. She placed the star on top then smiled at it as he lowered her down. She was still in his arms as her feet touched the ground and the two of them looked admirably at their work.

"Now it's perfect."

Silence came back into the room and the two were still absentmindedly in each other's arms. Sesshomaru did take notice after a while when he felt her arms tightened around his waist.

Maybe the gods didn't hate him as much as he thought. Then again…

"Get your fuckin' claws off her and keep em to yourself ya bastard!" Inuyasha said aloud receiving glares from not only Sesshomaru but from Kagome, but from the four guests that followed from behind him.

"Inuyasha, watch your language." Kikyo scolded making the hanyou cringe and flatten his ears to his skull and everyone else, but Sesshomaru of course, snicker. Inuyasha hissed at them then looked back to his brother who was **still** holding his friend.

"What are you waitin' for, let go of her already!"

It was then Sesshomaru really figured out what he meant and pulled away from the girl in his arms as if he had been burned. Kagome just rolled her eyes and said, "Calm down Inuyasha, he was just helping me put the star on top of the tree."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide in shock then narrowed in anger as he growled, "That's **my** job. "

"That's funny because I could have sworn that I heard you say that you hate lifting my quote, unquote 'fat ass'."

Inuyasha was lost for words and looked around with a light but noticeable blush on his face.

Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru once again to go greet everyone. She hugged the two girls, Sango and Kikyo, and then went to one of the males, Miroku, and patted him on his shoulder. He seemed disappointed about not getting a hug and complained about it but one glare from everyone and a low rumbling growl that surprised everyone of where its origin could have possibly come from stopped him knowing that he wouldn't get his chance to let his 'cursed' hand go to work.

"D-did Sesshomaru just…" Sango stuttered but the wolf demon took this time to bud in.

"Miroku, if you touch her, I swear I'll shove that 'cursed' hand up your ass." Koga growled as he pushed the violet-eyed man away.

Sesshomaru relaxed slightly, he didn't want to be caught and he was glad that the wolf proved to be some sort of distraction.

"You should know better than to touch my woman." He then pulled…well, more like forced Kagome into his body and nuzzled her neck.

This time, the growl was enough to shake the room and all eyes landed on the inu youkai that was, once again, forgotten by everyone. Kagome used this as her chance to escape Koga's clutches and took her place right next to the inu.

Sesshomaru felt the urge to smirk seeing the mongrel wolf's dejected then angered expression, so he did which further angered him.

"Well now that everyone's here, I'm hungry from working all day, let's eat." Kagome chirped as she grabbed on to Sesshomaru's arm again and dragged him to the kitchen.


	2. Giving and Getting

Here's the second part. **I forgot to mention that this is indeed a crack fic**. I want to tell you that I didn't go back over it because I was just ready to go on and update it so if you see any mistakes, just try and read around them. I may go back over it sometime and fix them but I doubt it.

Oh and for waiting patiently, there is a nice lemon waiting at the end for all of you. Remember, this is a **crack fic!**

* * *

**Part 2**

The music was playing, the food was being served, and everyone was having a great time. Everyone but one irritated Sesshomaru.

He never felt so awkward in his life being thrown in the middle of something that didn't fit him and having to watch Kagome have fun with everyone.

'_Everyone except me.'_

'**Then don't be a wuss, go and mingle with her…better yet, take her away and plow her until next Christmas.'**

Sesshomaru groaned in his mind. His stupid beast freed himself from the dark recesses of his mind.

'_I thought I put you away.'_

'**Being in our little vixen's presence can never keep me locked away.'**

Sesshomaru seemed thoughtful then told his beast. _'Yes, you're right. Maybe this would be a great time to leave.'_

The beast then growled at him and barked, **'Oh no the hell you won't.'**

'_And give me one reason why I should not?'_

'**Our intended have one wayward wolf, one immature hanyou, and a lecher hovering all over her. You're not just going to leave her here for them to pick off of. Even if the lecher has given his heart to Sango and the half-breed obviously seems to choose Kikyo over her, that still leaves the wolf and he is not taking what's mine.'**

Kagome was laughing at Inuyasha and Koga argue over who's taking the last gingerbread cookie. Suddenly the cookie was gone and found its way in the hands of…

"Sesshomaru?" The two said dumbfounded.

"Kagome, would you like to have it?" Sesshomaru asked as he held it for her. She snatched it and munched on the cookie happily.

"Thanks Sesshy."

Koga and Inuyasha then started ranting and she turned to them with a wink while wrapping her arm around Sesshomaru's again.

"Sorry guys, you snooze you lose."

She then walked away with the taiyoukai.

He wasn't paying attention to where she was leading him but somehow they ended up outside. He was too entranced by the little female that held his arm hostage. She was acting very different then how he remembered. She never stayed with him for so long, let alone talks and especially touches him. She never touched him this much but he certainly wasn't complaining. She could touch him anywhere she wanted.

"Do you want some hot coco?"

Her voice startled him out of his thoughts and when he looked down at her, she had two cups of hot coco, one was in the arm that was wrapped around his and the other held up to him. He wondered when did she get it and how did it miss his superior nose but it didn't matter. He simply took the cup and muttered a quiet thank you before taking a sip. The snow started to fall and Kagome looked up to it and smiled.

"I love the snow, don't you?" She said after a while.

Sesshomaru remained silent, which made her think that he wasn't going to answer, but he surprised her when he said, "Not really. It just reminds me how cold it really is."

Kagome giggled and let go of him to dance around in the snow to try to catch a few snowflakes on her tongue.

"I've always loved the snow. It reminds me of your hair. I've always loved it. It's not like Yasha's or your dad's at all. Both of them have just plain white hair, your's have a silvery sheen too it." She said as she looked back at him.

"Last time I recall, snow is not silver." He said with a bit of a smirk hearing that she liked his hair. He took pride into tending it.

She skipped over to him then said, "But snow is something mystical…"

"It is frozen rain there is nothing 'mystical' about it."

Kagome gave him a playful scowl and said, "Do you have to take the fun out of everything?"

"I suppose."

Kagome shook her head at him then said, "Then I guess I'm going to have to work on that."

Sesshomaru was about to ask her what she meant but she said, "Sesshy, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Perhaps for you to stop calling me by that ridiculous name."

"Nope, tell me something else."

As he locked eyes with her, there was only one thing that came to his mind.

'_You.'_

'**Then tell her!'**

'_QUIET!'_

"To be far away from here." He said. He cursed how his mind and body worked. When he didn't want to say something, he says it and when he want's to, it's the exact opposite. He also hoped that she wouldn't get mad at him for saying that, as long as he knew her, Christmas was always her favorite holiday.

She looked at him long and hard before saying, "I don't believe you but it seems like you don't want me pressing any further so I won't."

He was a bit surprised that she saw right through him, even with his best poker's face but she was always special. He was relieved that she decided to stop interrogating him. He will tell her the truth but not now.

He caught her shivering and slowly extended his arm for her to take. "Let us go back inside, shall we?"

She nodded and he guided her back inside feeling content to have a moment with just her.

_**~HOHOHO~**_

Okay everyone, time for Secret Santa gifts." Toga bellowed as he walked into the room with Izayoi in tow.

It was a tradition that they started up a while back. They would do the Secret Santa thing and open it as the first gift for Christmas. Since they would be busy with their own families on that day, it was all they could do to spend the time together.

Sesshomaru didn't know anything about it being that they started this over five years ago but when he told his father he was on his way, he was told that he had to get Kagome's gift. He didn't know what the hell to give her and Toga didn't tell him or hint him on what to get. All the old dog said was that he would know the right gift when he saw it and left him on his own. While searching the mall with that girl that got on his nerves, he did stumble upon something, he just hopes that it would be the right thing to get her.

Inuyasha was given his gift first which was from Koga.

"A **flea collar!** Why ya mangy wolf!" The hanyou screeched. Koga always had given him stuff like this.

Koga laughed and calmed down before saying, "Aw dog breath, it was just a joke. Search the bottom of the bag."

Inuyasha did what the wolf instructed while mumbling something incoherently but stopped upon seeing the golden watch.

"Inu, what do you say." His mother told him.

"Ugh, thanks Koga." Inuyasha spoke threw his teeth as he grinded them together from having to say that and embarrassing himself once again.

Koga was given his gift next which was from Sango who gave him a wool sweater. Inuyasha made some remark about a wolf in sheep's clothing earning a growl from Koga and two scowls from his mother and Kikyo.

Sango's gift came from Miroku and she rolled her eyes at the luck that she got. On the inside, she was jumping for joy wondering what it was he could have given her though. The box was small so she hoped that it was the locket that she had her eye on but upon opening it, she pulled out…

"A plant?"

"Not just any plant Sango love, its mistletoe." Miroku said as he leaned in to try to steal a kiss from her. Sango was quick and shoved it in his mouth.

Miroku's gift was from Kagome and she gave him the Axe set. It had the body spray, deodorant, bath gel, and buffer in it. She knows how much he loves the stuff and the thought that it could bring the ladies to him even thought it doesn't. She told him that those commercials are just another way that the industry is stealing his money but he ignores it and buys more saying that it just takes time.

Izayoi bought Kikyo a pair of fuzzy red massage slippers and she got in return from her a spa kit. Inuyasha had been the one to draw his father and he gave the youkai a digital photo frame knowing how much he loves to take pictures but never really gets them developed. By this way, the job would be easier.

There was only two gifts left, one for Sesshomaru and the other for Kagome. Since he was the one to get her gift then that meant that his father was the one to get bhis/b gift. He wanted to groan aloud, he knew the man was up to something. He really didn't want to see what was given to him.

Kagome was handed her gift next and she smiled at him before opening the small box. Her eyes went wide and her mouth went slightly agape seeing what it was that Sesshomaru given her. It was a platinum charm bracelet. The links were in the shape or crescent moons and one charm hung from it. It was of a dog with a sapphire embedded in it.

The first one she had broke and had nearly two dozen charms on it from over the years. She had always wanted that bracelet since she first saw it, she would not settle for another, but it cost too much. She had hoped of eventually getting it but by the time she could, it was sold to some other woman and she haven't seen another one since.

Suddenly Kagome lunched from her place and tackled him to the ground in a hug. He was more than shocked at her strength and even more of the contact, he even let it show but he slowly moved his arms to hold her.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She whispered in his ear.

"You are most welcome." He purred in hers.

They stayed in their embrace, everyone else forgotten for the moment then reluctantly pulled away when the growl from Koga and the ranting from Inuyasha floated into their ears. Toga and Izayoi shared a knowing look and laughed to themselves as they watched their son and the girl that they always thought of as a daughter.

A gift was tossed to Sesshomaru and he sat there and looked at it after it landed in his lap. He had a horrible feeling about this as he looked from the box to his father.

"What's wrong my boy, aren't you going to open your gift?" Toga asked innocently. A bit too innocently in Sesshomaru's case.

Sesshomaru could have sworn that this was a set up, the old dog lives to torment him. Was it such a coincidence that he was the one to have his name?

"Well open it Sesshomaru, we don't have all day."

Sesshomaru glared at his father before placing his hands on the box, there was no choice. He had to open it.

He looked at it curiously. It looked to be red silk and for a moment he thought he had gotten a new silk robe or kimono but upon pulling it out to get a better look at it, he felt his eyes trying to pop out of his head and his jaw drop. He said at one point years ago that he was going to be the one to kill his father, he never really meant it but he could feel the need for blood in his claws.

There was no sound made as everyone laid eyes on the gift then there was a slight snicker

from Inuyasha before it grew into a full out side splitting laughter. Koga followed right behind him. Miroku had a very perverted gleam in his eyes before being slapped by a Sango. Kikyo was busy trying to get Inuyasha to calm down and Kagome just blushed heavily. Toga was chuckling to himself before being elbowed hard by Izayoi.

"Toga, what is the meaning of this?" She hissed.

Toga had a very dark gleam in his eyes while mirth was still showing in his face, "Trust me, the boy will get some enjoyment out of it."

Inuyasha, who was half-way falling onto the floor from his chair, then spluttered out, "I-ha ha…I knew it! Hee hee ha, I knew y-you…you were gay!"

In the young taiyoukai claws was a very reveling piece of lingerie. It had white fur around it's edges and even came with a matching g-string and grater belt. It looked like something for a naughty Mrs. Clause.

Sesshomaru violently shoved the garment back in it's box and abruptly stood up and strode out the room quickly. He knew he shouldn't have came. He had plenty of chances to run yet he stayed. Now he was frustrated and angry, he felt like killing something and if he stayed there any longer, it could have been his bastard of a father.

He reached the front door before he felt something grab onto his arm. He turned and planned to snarl at whoever was touching him only to relax slightly when he saw Kagome.

"Sess, I-"

"Do not ask me to stay. I have had quite enough with this mockery and would have rather stayed home." Sesshomaru said then turned to open the door.

"I'm not going to ask you that. I wanted to know if you could take me home. I believe that after seeing your father's…err…_gift_, for you, I gotten a bit tired you know."

He really didn't want to be around anyone at the moment but he could never deny her. He sighed heavily and nodded then together they left.

Toga smiled and sat back when he heard the door closed. He knew that his eldest would soon find a reason to love Christmas and couldn't wait till next year and every year after that. He could guarantee that Sesshomaru will be back. He was more than happy at how willing Kagome was in helping him.

Toga then watched his youngest son and Koga rolling on the floor still laughing and shook his head. He knows that there will be a lot of bitching from those two in the weeks to come. He knows that they both had a thing for Kagome, one more than the other but they will learn that Sesshomaru had eyes for her first and she him as well. He knew that his son wouldn't let them, or anyone else for that matter, have her but he was sure that Sesshomaru wouldn't say anything either.

'_I always wanted pups for Christmas.'_ He thought as he took a sip of his eggnog. It was all just a matter of time.

"Deck the halls with lots of pups

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Tis' the season to get fu…"

"Toga!"

Toga then looked to his wife with a sheepish grin as he suddenly made some excuse to get her to not be so angry at him.

_**~HOHOHO~**_

Just what the hell was he to do now? He had a woman with him and had no idea just what exactly to do next. Well she did ask to go home.

"I do not know if you still live at that shrine…" Sesshomaru stated but trailed off waiting to hear a response from her.

"Oh silly me. No, I have my own condo near here." She said before giving him directions.

They reached her home and Sesshomaru was very much impressed at her choice although he didn't show it. It looked like it was her style and he was almost sorry that he didn't choose to live there when he was out looking for a place to live.

"You can come in if you want, I doubt that you will have anything to do."

It was meant to be an innocent statement but her voice sounded like it was beckoning him that there will be something really good happening if he came in. He seriously wanted to believe that it was true, he didn't want to because of how this day turned out but that look in her eyes swayed him to his decision and simply got out of the car missing the very conniving smile that she had on her face.

He followed her inside the building and further to where her living space was.

"Go on and make yourself comfortable, I'll be back." She said as she walked down the hall where he believed her room was.

He sat down on her comfortable couch and asked himself, "What the hell am I doing here?"

He really shouldn't be there, he should be at home, drinking a glass of brandy and forgetting about this horrid holiday. He should tell Kagome that he was going home.

"Kagome…Kagome?" He called out but there was no answer.

He continued to call her name as he walked to where he saw her disappear to. He knocked on her door, but there was still no answer. He found that her door was open so he slowly opened it and peeked in.

"Kagome, I want to let you know that I-I…I…I."

He stammered over his words and his eyes bulged wide open, too many shocking things were happening to him for one day and he wondered how he survived getting a heart attack. There she was, laying in her bed, one arm propped up her head while her other hand drew shapes lazily against her thigh in nothing but that scandalous piece of red lingerie, her Santa hat, garter belt (and he could bet that g-string too) and red stringed stilettos. Wait a minute, red lingerie? As in the one his father handed him as a Christmas present?

"What the fuck?" It wasn't something he meant to say but he couldn't hold it back.

He could hear her chuckling at him, rather sexily, might he add. "Your father didn't know what to get you for Christmas so I helped him out a bit. Sorry to have you embarrassed but I figured that it was the only way to get you alone."

Sesshomaru stilled looked shocked as he said, "You could have told me and avoided this mess altogether."

She sat up bit her lip while turning away feeling guilty but only making him want to suck it in his mouth before she said, "I know and I'm sorry but that part was your father's idea. He and I wanted you with everyone and if I told you before, I have a feeling that neither you nor I would be with everyone."

She felt the bed dip and a clawed finger turn her face back to meet with heated golden eyes.

"Well, got that correct." He purred before his lips met hers.

The gods were twisted yes, but he decided to thank them for all they were worth.

He put more pressure to his kiss and slowly made her lay down. Her arms wrapped around his neck to help her hold herself to him. One his hands went to her neck while his other was sliding down her side to rest upon her hip then moved it up to the center of her chest. He felt a bit sorry for what he was about to do, he was starting to like the little red slip but the thing caused him much misery to last a lifetime and he was sure that it was of no use to him.

_RIIIIP_

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she quickly moved her head back to see where the noise came from. She blushed hotter than before as she felt the cold air in the room. Her arms unwrapped from his neck and her hands covered her exposed breast.

"Sesshomaru, you've destroyed my lingerie!"

He chuckled and the sound of it sent shivers down her spine. He then lowered his head to her neck to kiss and suck on her pulse point as he murmured.

"Your lingerie destroyed my pride, it is only fair that I get redemption. Besides, it is technically _my_ Christmas gift and I could do with it as I please."

He then crawled over her and then grasped her hands to move them above her head. He looked down at her mounds of flesh and licked his lips thinking about how perfect they will taste. Her perky breast had been teasing him the entire day and he so desperately wanted those nipples between his teeth and under his tongue.

She moaned when his mouth latched onto one and she wanted to feel him closer but her arms were of no use to her since he was now holding them down with one hand while the other kneaded her other breast, pinching and twisting it's bud. Her body arched in an attempt to have him closer and he growled his approval before slipping the other into his mouth.

Slowly, he kissed his way down to her heat, letting go of her hands to rest his at her inner thighs to open her up more. Her now freed hands dove into his silver locks where she guided him to where she wanted him to be all the while moaning out his name softly.

'_That would not do.'_ He thought to himself. He smirked wickedly at the thought of her screaming the name of the male giving her true pleasure until she goes hoarse from abuse.

With a single claw, he cut the sides of the useless in more than one way g-string and carelessly tossed it aside before giving her clit a long lick. Her moan became louder and she pushed his head closer to her again but he did not move. He chuckled again and the air that escaped him fanned over her and she tried to thrust up against him but he held her firm. He was teasing her, she noticed and she groaned out her frustration, she wasn't going to ever tease him again if she survived. Her irritation might kill her first.

When Sesshomaru thought that she had enough for now, he slowly licked her again and again, probing her and enjoying what he called a rare delicacy. He placed her right leg over his shoulder and used his finger to invade her along with his tongue. He planned on making her come at least once before he decided to move on but she was holding back. To fix this problem, he added a second, then a third finger and pumped them, feeling her walls constrict him. She finally released when he swirled his tongue in her cavern once more.

"Ah, Fuck Sesshomaru!" She screamed feeling the pleasure wash over her.

Kagome was still feeling the after shocks when she sat up to see red glowing eyes looking back at her and a tongue darting around his mouth to clean her juices that spilled from her. She was completely turned on again and leaned forward to kiss him deeply.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss to rid himself of his oh so constricting clothing then flipped her to be on her hands and knees. She looked back at him noticing his large erection and wiggled her ass at him letting him know that he was more than welcome to carry on.

"Rawr." he growled as he mounted himself on her.

It was such a dream come true to Sesshomaru. He never would have thought that he could get that little vixen to himself and he was going to rub it in the whelp and mangy wolf's faces. He couldn't wait to walk around with her on his arm, in his arms, showing her off to everyone and proving to his brother and friend that he is more male then they could ever be put together.

Feeling Kagome's rump rub against him bought him back to the matter at hand and a low groan escaped him. He growled as he thrust forward, embedding himself deep within her.

He bit his tongue to keep another groan from escaping and most of all, to still himself while her body got used to him. Her tightness and the smell of blood told him that this was her first time and he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already have. The thought that she saved herself just for him, crossed his mind and he felt happiness in him that he never felt before. He was only so close to losing himself to insanity, just the smallest movement will cause his beast to gain complete control. He wouldn't be able to stop himself from fucking her hard and raw.

'_Not yet.'_ He snarled at the youkai inside him.

Kagome shrieked and her arms gave away from the jolt of pain and pleasure she felt. She imagined him many times in her dreams that he was large. She was excited to finally see his girth and even more giddy at finally having it inside of her. She had always loved him, no, she was obsessed with him but never knew how he felt about her. He never talked to her and never showed any emotion towards her. After he left, she felt lonely and empty inside, it was then that she decided that she was going to have him no matter what.

Eight years is a long time to harbor those feelings. She was sexually frustrated and could not even look at another man knowing that she would compare them to her demon. When Toga told her that he convinced Sesshomaru to come back home for the holidays, she jumped at the chance at creating a plan to have him. The old Taiyoukai was shocked and even a little afraid that she was actually a little more twisted than he was, he almost felt sorry for his son knowing that he wouldn't know what hit him but he knew that the little woman could sway Sesshomaru to doing almost anything, he remembered getting away with so many things when Kagome was around, he knew he couldn't wait for the events to play out.

Feeling brave, she rolled her hips, a soft moan came from the friction caused by that small movement. That was it, Sesshomaru's resolve faded away and he pulled his hips back before thrusting forward again, swift and rough.

"Ugh." Sesshomaru grunted, it became his mantra as he pistoned away of the little woman below him. His claws dug into her sides to the point that he could break her skin but he found a way to be gentle with her despite the furry of his love making. He had to go faster, harder, deeper, his end was near and he wanted her just as satisfied.

A whole new pitch of moans came from her mouth as she rolled her head back. He felt so good, he felt _damn_ good. She hoped that it would never end but she could feel that coil getting tighter, ready to brake.

His movements became even more rough, the steady rhythm that they had been going became erratic as his hips jerked. Kagome threw her head back and a silent cry escaped her lips as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her orgasm hit her harder than anything before and her walls constricted him, almost preventing him from moving. He lost it then, his essence shot deep within her coating her insides. His hips jerked a bit more until he had gone dry then fell to his side.

There was no movement or sound made in the room other than their panting. After a moment, Kagome could feel her body being pulled into Sesshomaru's, her head rested on his sweat slicked chest. He closed his eyes feeling more content than he have in a long time. If he could have this kind of gift every year, then he would be more than glad to make this holiday his most favorite.

After a quiet moment, she chuckled. He raised an eyebrow at that wondering what was so funny. Sensing this she said, "You got lingerie and me for Christmas, you was only supposed to have one gift before morning."

Sesshomaru looked at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was about thirty minutes after twelve.

"Well I do believe that it is Christmas now being that it is past midnight." He said as his caws knitted themselves in her matted hair.

"Oh, I guess you're right then, Marry Christmas."

He smiled and replied to her. "Marry Christmas."


End file.
